megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomahawk Man's Warpath to Save the World
Tomahawk Man's Warpath to Save the World is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Tomahawk Man. In this, he fights to save the world from the Evil Energy Chieftains, ultimately battling the Evil Energy itself. Tomahawk Man starts out with his Silver Tomahawk and a buster that shoots arrow-like shots. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Tomahawk Man exploring the desert.} Text Tomahawk Man was exploring the area to maintain peace in the area. Since the passing of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, and Mega Man returning to being Rock, past Robot Masters were rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. And Tomahawk Man was one of them. {City near the desert is attacked.} Text Soon, Tomahawk Man had to fill the role of hero. {Silhouettes of Evil Energy Chieftains emerge.} Text The Evil Energy that Mega Man and Duo had dealt with in the past had returned, and eight enemy robots known as the Evil Energy Chieftains had emerged to lead the attack and spread it. {Close up of Tomahawk Man.} Tomahawk Man: Tomahawk Man go and stop enemy from hurting Earth. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Restricted Area (his stage in Mega Man 6) Boss: Colton Marshall (a stronger version of the Colton enemy) Stage Select (the Evil Energy Chieftains) * Chieftain Galeforce {Wind element boss} ** Weapon: Tornado Dash (Tomahawk Man dashes by, surrounded by a tornado) ** Weakness: Starlight Laser * Chieftain Skyrumble {Thunder element boss} ** Weapon: Lightning Headdress (Tomahawk Man does the "head bang" and sends electrified feathers out) ** Weakness: Falcon Arrow *** {Boss also has an eagle-like flying board} * Chieftain Sunfire {Sun(Fire) element boss} ** Weapon: Prominence Bolo (a pair of spinning fireballs thrown) ** Weakness: River Knife * Chieftain Moonphase {Moon(Time/Space) element boss} ** Weapon: Moonlight Hold (a time-stopping ability, can use Silver Tomahawk and "arrow buster" while on; some enemies take damage from the flash as well) ** Weakness: Ancestral Shield (sends enemy's energy shots back at him, as well as damage him directly) *** {Boss also has a fish-like submarine vehicle} * Chieftain Starguide {Star(Light) element boss} ** Weapon: Starlight Laser (a row of star-like projectiles; bounces like Gemini Laser) ** Weakness: Prominence Bolo * Chieftain Torrent {Water element boss} ** Weapon: River Knife (a knife-like projectile that's water element) ** Weakness: Lightning Headdress * Chieftain Barrierage {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Ancestral Shield (large oval wooden objects surround Tomahawk Man) ** Weakness: Tornado Dash (it can strike even when the shield is up) * Chieftain Falconeye {Seeker weapon boss} ** Weapon: Falcon Arrow (an arrow shot that can home in on enemies) ** Weakness: Moonlight Hold Final Stages The Final Stages are inside the Restricted Area's Cavern, which is opened after the Evil Energy Chieftains are defeated. Restricted Area's Cavern 1: Entry Tunnel Boss: Metall Potton Hyper (just use Silver Tomahawk to defeat it) Restricted Area's Cavern 2: Abandoned Mines Boss: Molier Chase (just outrun it and hit the detonator to drop it into a pit) Restricted Area's Cavern 3: Crystal Caverns Boss: Crystal Twin Roader (weak to Moonlight Hold) Restricted Area's Cavern 4: Radio. Waste Disposal Area Boss: Radioactive Devil (another "Yellow Devil" style boss--weak to Lightning Headdress; hit the eye) Restricted Area's Cavern 5: Super Computer {Boss Rush--no other boss after} Restricted Area's Cavern 6: Hyperspace Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Plant Man Clone (weak to Falcon Arrow; can even slip through the Plant Barrier) --Form 2: Evil Energy Spiral (weak to Starlight Laser--hit the skull in the center) Category:Conceptual fan games